Shattered Glass
by Rosula
Summary: Malaya never chose to suffer at the hands of solitude; however, she very nearly succeeds to persuade herself that solitude is a necessary sacrifice. But when she's caught airbending, a thread of fate begins to unravel, and she finds she's no longer alone.


Hello there, everybody. Thanks for showing interest in my fanfic, **Shattered Glass**. I sure hope you enjoy reading it half as much as I enjoy writing it, and don't dismiss it immediately because I've got an original character in this as a main!

**AN: **This fic may hint at pairings, but no matter what hints I send you, know that _there will be absolutely no Canon/OC pairings_. I just don't like the thought of an OC paired with a main character for the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom (like Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, etc.) and I thought I'd maybe save some flamers the trouble if I said this here and now.  
**AN2:** Only the prologue is written in first person; the rest of this story will be written in third person, unless I believe first is more effective in some scene or other.

* * *

_**Summary:** Malaya never chose to suffer at the hands of solitude; however, she very nearly succeeds to persuade herself that solitude is a necessary sacrifice. But when she's caught airbending, a thread of fate begins to unravel, and she finds she's no longer alone._

**

* * *

**

****

SHATTERED GLASS  
By Rosula

Prologue

My emerald green eyes drowned in realization of my powerlessness. I gazed through a crack from above as my mother's inspiring words of defiance crawled beneath the men's skin, grating rage that could only remain dormant for so long. In due time, they would succumb to their untameable emotions. In due time, they would misuse their powers, and allow their strength to manipulate them like some feeble puppet. Sooner, rather than later, my world would be consumed by ravenous flames. And every ounce of self-control begged me to stare feebly and discretely from the shadows, instead of scowling rebelliously alongside my mother.

"The commander is fully aware of what he saw," the second-in-command hissed, his impatience intensified with every word that mother spoke. "Airbending, and we're demanding information." The men all struck childish fear into me. Their razor sharp attire, consisting of red armour melded of metal; their prideful, domineering voices, reflecting their hot-headed nature; their inferno eyes, blazing with brutality. But what frightened me the most was the realization of their origins. What struck such severe horror into me was that I was already aware of what was to come...of what fate would soon befall my mother. These men were firebenders, and the men responsible for the slaughtering of my dear mother.

Mother forced a shaky chuckle. "Airbending, Sir?" she exclaimed, feigned surprise ringing through her voice. "I can assure you that my dear husband and I are most certainly not airbenders. We're simple country folk. Farmers, who simply yearn to make a living with what we have." Mother breathed a gentle sigh in a failed attempt to appear tranquil. The fearful gleam in her lilac eyes betrayed her. I only prayed that the men failed to notice this.

"Is that so?" the commander asked, oddly self-controlled as he closed the small distance between he and mother, while the remaining seven firebenders stood with a thick air of callousness lingering low about them. "Then allow me to ensure your cooperation." Without warning, his hand lashed through the air and encircled mother's wrist tightly. I barely succeeded in gathering enough self-control to not sprint to her side as she yelped in agony, her fair skin sizzling mercilessly beneath his flaming hand. The man wore a crooked smirk. "Well?" he spoke in a casual tone, while mother's refined features twisted at pain's cruel hands.

"I-I don't—" Mother gasped as the man's grip tightened dominantly. "You're suspicions are true!" she finally screamed, only to find herself shoved to the wooden floor without mercy. A mortified gasp escaped my lips as fear began to claw at my being.

"An airbender lives here?" the man sought to verify, his eyes flashing with thirst for commandment. Surely, bagging an airbender would guarantee a promotion, thus a hefty pay rise.

Mother's flowing locks hid her pained visage as her head dropped low in shame. "Yes," mother murmured. My whelping heart pounded within my chest as a momentary silence enveloped the room. What was only a few seconds of silence seemed like a slow century to me. "I'm the one you want."

My green orbs shot wide in disbelief and realization, making for two odd emotions to be combined. She was sacrificing herself for me; love fuelling her actions with not an ounce of regret.

"You're an airbender, huh?" the second-in-command repeated, his eyes narrowing discordantly. Subsequently following his words, a sinister smile crept across his lips. "Then come with us," he snarled.

Two men grasped my mother in a vice-like hold and, after pulling her to her feet, they harshly dragged her from the front door. I watched on in incredulity as the commander unsheathed his sword and drew it to mother's petite neck. She simply gazed off into the far distance without even a struggle, and as the vulgar tear of the sword rung through the air; I averted my gaze from the scene beyond the window. I refused to glimpse my mother's lifeless body. I refused to close my eyes only to be met forevermore by the vision of my mother's slain form motionless upon the ground. I refused to be eternally haunted by mother's fresh pools of crimson blood as they seeped from her sliced neck and tricked from her lips. I refused to be hounded by the image of her pained expression at the final moment of her life.

Tepid tears welled up within my agonized eyes as they clasped shut, finally providing enough momentum for my sticky tears to fall, just as a nearby thump met my ears as my mother's body hit the dirt-laden ground. I yearned not to sneak a peek at my murdered mother's body. Instead, hushed sobs slipped from my lips as I drew my knees towards me, threw my head against my legs, and began to wail. From that day forth, I never saw my dear mother again.

* * *

This is my first try at an Avatar: The Last Airbender fic. Hopefully I don't rip the guts out of this fandom. I'm expecting my copy of the whole series on DVD in the mail within the next two weeks. I ordered it on eBay, and I'll be using it as "research" for writing this fandom. The chapters will be longer. This is short because it's merely the prologue. Reviews are much appreciated, as is constructive criticism, so please review!


End file.
